


Сон

by U_S_Y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, dream - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_S_Y/pseuds/U_S_Y





	Сон

Вечером дама сидела на троне.  
Чай попивала, и кружка дрожала  
В руках её хрупких, хрустальных,  
Бледных, худющих, костлявых.

Сидела и думала дама о том,   
Что ищет она теплоты в этот дом.  
В тот дом, что зовётся душою  
И кличет её за собою.

Зовёт он её далеко, посмотреть  
Как люди живут, процветают;  
Как мелкое облако в небе бежит,  
От неё ведь бежит, убегает.

И думала дама, не зная о том  
Что сон она видит, и видим мы в нём  
Ту даму на троне, и отдых в покое,  
А утром лишь снова вернутся оковы.

Оковы из дел, из работы, из тела -  
Столь материального, без крыльев, без веры  
В счастливую даль, что с собой унесёт,  
И нам не покажет  
Как тело умрёт.

Душа полетит далеко-далеко,  
Не знаю, куда.  
Говорят, хорошо  
В том месте.  
А может, и врут.  
Избавься, избавься от пут!


End file.
